Malas Pasadas
by PepperFerdinand
Summary: Una noche de juerga puede volverse el pretexto para hacer una pequeña broma, aunque a veces no sabes si serás tú al que sorprendan...


Un leve mareo fue lo que le trajo del mundo de los sueños a la realidad. Los pocos segundos en los que uno se percata de que se está despierto, en que lucha por abrir los ojos y librarse de la pereza, hizo rápidamente un repaso mental. Recordaba a medias que habían estado en casa de Sai bebiendo algo de alcohol.

Bueno, ¿y luego qué demonios había pasado?

Se desperezó de una vez, encontrándose en lo que parecía ser el sofá de la sala. No había ningún espejo a la vista, pero sin tener que verse en uno, intuyó que su aspecto era poco menos que fatal. No tenía certeza de qué hora era, a juzgar que los demás seguían echados en los sillones contiguos, le hacía pensar que apenas amanecía.

Si que había sido una buena borrachera, al menos eso lo evidenciaban las latas y botellas desperdigadas por la sala, algunas envolturas de botanas y la sensación de que a uno le movieron el mundo sin siquiera avisar. ¡Dios, sí que su aspecto debía lucir espantoso!

Y es que era una de esas "noches de chicos" en las que rememoraban buenos tiempos de aquellos años escolares. Estaban a unos cuántos meses de concluir el bachillerato y días como esos no se repetirían… No entre ellos al menos.

Un sonido exasperante se escuchó por la estancia de la casa. Aunque era fin de semana, el despertador de Sai sonaba, despertando a toda esa plétora de vagales. Shikamaru, que era de los que más resistía bebiendo, despertó maldiciendo a ese 'problemático despertador' y seguido de él, todos empezaron a despertarse.

Menos mal que el abuelo de Sai, el viejo Danzou, había ido a su aldea natal a arreglar algunos papeles, porque la casa era un desastre completo. Sai no se caracterizaba por organizar esos eventos ni nada por el estilo, pero era una de esas cosas que aprendió leyendo para ser más social y popular. De haber sabido que así acababan las juergas, quizás lo pensaría dos veces.

Naruto, al ver que los demás se despertaban, decidió moverse, aunque ya llevaba casi media hora revolviéndose en ese sofá, tratando de recordar algún aspecto importante de la noche.

_El ruido, los chicos, las botanas y la cerveza… Sasuke…_

¿Sasuke?

Giró la cabeza, en un intento de encontrarlo tumbado en los sofás contiguos, en el piso alfombrado, en dónde sea, y no había rastro de él. Su último recuerdo de la noche era precisamente estar en un rincón, bebiendo y hablando con Sasuke.

Y es que el azabache era un huraño y pecaba de petulante, pero tenía que admitir que era de los amigos más preciados que tenía.

- ¿Dónde caraj… - No terminó de formular la pregunta, cuando sintió un extraño hormigueo a medio cuerpo.

En la parte baja de la espalda, y aquel cosquilleo se sentía como pequeños calambres, bajando por los muslos, por las corvas hasta deslizarse por los talones. Quizás había dormido en una pésima posición y sus piernas necesitaban estirarse.

Al sentarse en el sofá y tratar de elongarse, notó otra extraña sensación. Pegajosa. Rara.

En el trasero.

¡Joder!

- ¿Pasa algo, Naruto? – Por el pasillo apareció Sai, con la misma cara flemática que se cargaba siempre. Ni siquiera parecía desvelado o borracho en lo absoluto. Su rostro lucía igual de pálido que de costumbre, y aquella sonrisa extraña en los labios.

Se acercó al rubiales y le extendió una de las tazas de té que llevaba en una pequeña charola. Muy seguramente otra de ésas cosas que leyó en libros, sobre gente social y borracheras de antología.

Tenía que serenarse. Sentir algo raro en la parte trasera no podía ser sólo algo como _aquello_. Bien podría haberse resbalado y caer por uno de esos charcos, mitad gaseosa-mitad cerveza. El sofá no era del todo incómodo, pero nunca reemplazaría una cama para dormir. Eso era, estaba acalambrado. Era todo.

Solamente eso. Si podía salir de aquel sitio sin que nadie se enterase de nada, sería estupendo. Dio un par de sorbos a la taza que le ofreció Sai.

El problema no era sólo salir bien librado de aquellos. Es que realmente no recordaba mucho: Su vaso con la enésima bebida, la charla de tonterías que uno dice ya muy tomado, y de ahí, un completo agujero que parecía haberlo llevado a otra dimensión. En cuyo caso, Sasuke, que no había bebido tanto que él recordase, podría aclararle algo, pero el muy jodido no estaba.

Parecía ido, como si en el fondo de aquella taza de té caliente se hallasen los recuerdos de aquella noche. Al elevar la vista, algo le dijo que sus amigos _sí_ que recordaban todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

"Algo", como la mirada inquisidora de todos aquellos, miradas fijas sólo a él.

¿De repente el centro del Universo era el rubiales?

Con un tic nervioso y un escalofrío recorriéndole, se acomodó un poco en el sofá y dejó la taza de bebida humeante frente a la mesita de centro.

Ese incómodo silencio se le antojaba eterno. Era casi tan engorroso como esperar fuera de la oficina del director, después de haberse metido por enésima vez en una trifulca.

Abrió la boca, pero después de una corta inhalación, no emitió ningún sonido. No sabía ni por dónde empezar…

Ser el centro de atención y tener las miradas fijas en torno a él sería algo que se agradecería sólo en situaciones como, por ejemplo, anotar el punto del desempate en un partido de cualquier club deportivo en que estaba inscrito –que cabía mencionar, eran demasiados, pero su hiperactividad daba para eso y más- o salvar el mundo, pero aquello ya era una exageración. Decidió entonces, que fuera lo que fuera, sería mejor que de una buena vez lo soltaran, así que hizo la concesión:

- Ya suéltenlo, que os conozco y… - la frase le salió más autoritaria de lo que esperaba, pero prefería eso a las gamberradas con las que siempre le salían los chicos.

Gamberradas tales y típicas, como esconderle a uno la ropa en los vestidores, pintarle monos en la cara si se quedaba dormido en la clase de Iruka sensei, darle empellones que le hacían perder el equilibrio y delatar que espiaba la práctica de gimnasia de las chicas… se rascó la cabeza un poco y pensó el _qué _era lo que sus amigos hacían por él, en calidad de amigos.

- Bueno, Naruto… - Se animó un poco Shikamaru, que siempre solía ser el más avispado para responder, aunque le resultase algo problemático, pero dudó en seguir… - de verdad, de verdad no te acuerdas de nada?

Como si aquello fuera un gran acertijo, el rubio elevó la vista, tratando de concentrar la memoria; aún nada, todo le seguía pareciendo difuso.

- Uffff, no, nada – suspiró algo decepcionado el rubiales. Aquello iba para largo.

- Bebiste como una cuba y te fuiste al rincón aquel con Sasuke – señaló Neji, sorprendiendo a todos.

Neji Hyuuga era conocido por no hablar más que de estrictamente lo necesario. Incluso, si estaba en aquella fiesta era por la insistencia y los argumentos tan enérgicos de su mejor amigo, Rock Lee.

- ¿Que si habló con él? ¡Vaya que lo hizo! – Kiba Inuzuka hacía gala de su ruidosa voz y es que ya se había tardado en intervenir. - ¡En verdad no creo que no recuerdes nada, Naruto!

- Bueno – intervino entonces Sai – No creo que sea necesario que tenga algún recuerdo en su cabeza, después de todo siempre ha sido algo idiota – Sin proponérselo, Sai siempre era bastante soez.

Naruto ya iba a refutar por aquello, y porque a los demás les había parecido tan hilarante la impertinencia tan natural de Sai.

- Vale, pues – continúo el Inuzuka- te sentaste en el rincón aquel con Sasuke – masculló, casi escupiendo el nombre del azabache, no es que lo odiase… no del todo. El carácter del azabache daba para odiarlo eternamente, pero siendo Naruto siempre el intermediario entre sus amigos y el bastardo aquel, no había mucho por alegar.

O bueno, sí. ¿Pero para que querer meterse en alegatos con el cabeza hueca de Naruto? Con lo ruidoso que era el mismo, meterse en una discusión con Uzumaki era el equivalente de darle a uno un aneurisma, y claro, nadie estaba de humor para eso.

Bueno, de aquello si se acordaba, siendo el mejor amigo (por falta de candidatos, probablemente) de Sasuke, era obvio que en las juergas como aquella, estuviesen juntos. Juntos hablando de tonterías.

Juntos… él, Naruto, hablando de tonterías y Sasuke emitiendo sonidos y escasos monosílabos. Pero aún así sabía que eran los mejores amigos.

- La charla se puso acalorada, creo… - Ahí iba Shikamaru con sus juegos de palabras, mientras los más avispados captaron la indirecta, Naruto se quedó en blanco. ¿Acaso había discutido con Sasuke? ¿A que se refería?

- ¿Peleé con el teme? – Naruto parecía a cada instante confundido, a la par de enervado por aún tener toda la atención sobre él.

Hubo un par de pequeñas muecas, cómplices del punto al que querían llegar: Que Naruto preguntase que había pasado entre Sasuke y él. Todos partícipes de aquella chanza, aquella mala pasada que querían jugarle al rubio. No sería difícil después de ver las cantidades de alcohol que el rubio había consumido, el hecho de que aquellos dos eran tan 'unidos'

El plus de la broma era la no-declarada heterosexualidad del azabache. Si bien no iba por ahí acosando hombres, todo el mundo sabía que hasta la fecha, no le había hecho caso alguno a su horda de admiradoras, y tampoco se quedaba pegado a los vidrios del salón, cuando era la clase de gimnasia femenil. Incluso parecía no demostrar curiosidad alguna por el género opuesto. La broma estaba completa.

Casi, no fue muy difícil de convencer a Sai para que armara cuidadosamente la _escena del crímen_,aunque era una completa lástima desperdiciar uno de sus preciados pinceles de la clase de arte –el dejar uno, embardunado con la pegajosa clara de un huevo, sobre el sitio dónde había quedado tumbado el rubiales- todo sea por "una broma que es bien aceptada, según los estatutos sociales de una fiesta"

El caso es que ahí estaban, sosteniendo aquella chanza, esperando a la reacción de Naruto y a torturarlo _sólo un poco_.

- Verás…- quiso acelerar Kiba, quién era el que había liderado aquella vacilada – iré directo al grano: Ayer estabas bastante bebido, hablando de más con Sasuke y más tarde empezaste a pedirle… ya sabes, algo de cariño – le salió, casi sin planearlo, pero le agradó el resultado.

Si Naruto estaba desconcertado, aquellas palabras le calaron; como si le hubiesen arrojado un cubo de agua helada en pleno invierno. ¡No! ¡Desde luego que no! ¡Eso no pudo haber pasado! Seguía repitiéndose; bebido uno hacía el imbécil (él era algo imbécil de por sí), pero no algo como aquello. Si las piernas le dolían, era por el acalambramiento, su trasero se sentía pegajoso porque… ¡por lo que fuese, menos eso!

Aturdido, más de lo que aquellos le habían visto en toda su vida, el rubio trató de enderezarse, de poner en claro su mente, o de al menos salir huyendo de aquel sitio. Se sintieron un poco miserables, e incluso Chouji aclaró la garganta, queriendo emitir algo, Shikamaru le detuvo, sólo sería cuestión de un par de minutos más.

El rubio negaba de un lado a otro con la cabeza. No, no, no. ¡Mil veces no! Unas lagrimillas amenazaban con brotar, y él, que de por sí era bastante expresivo, reconoció todas aquellas emociones agolpadas contra sí, queriendo salir, como si quisiera explotar.

- Naruto… n-no... no es para tanto… – Trató de calmar Shikamaru, pronto todo terminaría y el rubio les maldeciría sin cesar. El rubiales se puso de pie, casi milagrosamente sin flaquearle las piernas, trató de respirar profundamente, pero todo aquello seguía siendo tan irreal. Sus amigos se sintieron culpables de haber exagerado, quizás el rubiales ni siquiera tenía experiencia sexual y decirle algo como aquello era demasiado. La broma debía parar ya.

Pero entonces fue el turno de intercambiar reacciones: Todos abrieron los ojos, extrañados, sorprendidos de aquello, patidifusos… sin palabras. Un silencio casi sepulcral y unos segundos casi demenciales sin poder procesar nada de lo que había ocurrido. Aún seguían anonadados por las palabras que dijo aquel rubio, antes de salir casi corriendo de la casa.

- ¡Es la segunda vez! ¡La segunda vez que me pasa! ¡Y con Sasuke!

Dos veces eran demasiado… ¿buenas o malas? Quién sabe, lo único que sabía el rubio es que debía buscar a Sasuke y aclararlo todo. Algo le decía que no todo podía ser tan malo.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Ok, esto es un intento de comedia, sé que doy asco haciéndola; soy tan seria que las cosas que normalmente me dan risa le provocan un ligero acongojonamiento a la gente.

Si llegaron a este post, les diré que la historia está basada en hechos verídicos xD (no totalmente, pero ahí va la cosa)

Espero les haya agradado. Tenía rato que intentaba acabarlo, y mi reto fue hacerlo hoy, como regalo de cumpleaños para la persona que más estimo, o sea, yo misma xD ¡Felicidades a mí!


End file.
